Gotas de Sangue
by Milady Slytherin
Summary: Viver feliz para sempre não era algo que Bellatrix ou Lucio conheciam. Eles não podiam ser felizes, eles não podiam se amar, mas mesmo assim tentaram.


Gotas de sangue

Por: Milady Slytherin

Notas da autora: Eu sempre gostei do personagem do Lucius apesar de ele ser mal, e depois de ler Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix e conhecer mais sobre a Bellatrix Lestrange achei que eles formariam um casal, mas ainda sim um casal tempestuoso, que é o que eu quero mostrar nesse fic. Por favor não me matem, e sim me mandem suas reviews. E vale lembrar que a fic pode conter spoilers do quinto livro, quase irrelevantes, mas ainda sim spoilers.

O silêncio fúnebre invadia a sala de estar da mansão Malfoy. Era um silêncio anormal, mesmo para a residência de uma família como a Malfoy.

Inerte em seus pensamentos, Lucius estava sentado em sua cadeira olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer na parede, uma tempestade seria capaz de passar despercebida por ali. Seu corpo estava ali, mas sua alma vagava preocupada pelos arquivos mal organizados da sua mente. Pensamentos que ele pensou ter apagado; sensações que ele queria não ter sentido; culpa que pensou ter esquecido.

Os anos servindo ao Lord foram de fato desgastantes, por mais que venerasse Voldemort, sabia que os anos como braço direito e comensal do bruxo, foram perdidos e desperdiçados de forma inútil. Sabia que ainda teria alguns anos pela frente.

Não tinha deixado de ser o arrogante, frio e calculista Sr. Malfoy que toda a sociedade bruxa conhecia, ao contrário, com o passar dos anos tinha ficado pior do que já era. Aos poucos ia afastando todas as pessoas ao seu redor. A única que ainda permanecia fiel ao seu lado era sua esposa Narcissa.

Ele admirava a fidelidade da esposa, mas tinha que admitir que se casara com ela apenas por ordem de seu pai, afinal de contas, na época ele estava mais envolvido (não sentimentalmente é lógico, afinal ele era um Malfoy) com uma outra descendente dos Black: Bellatrix Lestrange

-- INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK –

- Lucius você sabe que nós não devemos nos envolver. Quer dizer por mais que eu queira você jamais será somente meu, você vai se casar com a Narcissa. – dizia Bellatrix enquanto tentava fugir dos beijos torrentes que recebia de Lucius.

- Não me interessa. Eu quero você, e que quero agora. Nem que for pra depois nunca mais olhar pra você. – ele respondeu com o tom frio de sempre. Ela o encarou um tanto surpresa.

- Era só o que eu podia esperar de um Malfoy. É por isso que eu não quero, você não quer nada além de prazer. E eu, eu gosto de você. – ela confessou com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele a encarou momentaneamente e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Eu também gosto de você. – mentiu, da forma mais convincente que conseguiu. Ele era um Malfoy, não tinha sentimentos por alguém que não fosse ele mesmo. Ela era ingênua mesmo, com certeza iria acreditar e ele poderia se "divertir" um pouco. Afinal era só isso que ele fazia com as mulheres.

Aconteceu tudo como ele previra, ela acreditara piamente nas simples palavras dele, como se tivesse esquecido completamente de quem ele era, e no instante seguinte já tinha cedido aos encantos do jovem Lucius Malfoy.

De fato, fora uma noite memorável, na opinião de ambos, mas ao raiar do dia, ao despertar Bellatrix comprovou aquilo que ela mais temia: ele havia mentido.

" Ingênua. Agora o que tenho a fazer é nunca mais ter que conviver com ela". – pensou Lucius.

Os dias se passaram; os meses também e tão logo pudessem perceber chegaram ao primeiro ano de terror de Voldemort. O ano em que o mundo bruxo conhecera o bruxo das trevas do qual durante várias gerações as pessoas temeriam falar seu nome. Foi também nesse ano que o que Lucius menos queria veio à tona: ele e Bellatrix se encontraram novamente, ela também era uma Comensal e estava a serviço do Lord, foi aí que os problemas começaram.

No inicio Lucius evitou o máximo que pode o contato com Bellatrix, mas com o passar do tempo tinham que dividir as missões ordenadas por Voldemort, pois tinham se tornado os melhores Comensais da Morte a serviço das trevas.

Mas o tempo passou e não trocaram nenhuma palavra significativa durante 16 anos, porém fora no ano passado, durante as reuniões com o Lord para executar os planos que ele descobriu:

- Sua filha o convida para a sua formatura da academia de Arte das Trevas. – ela disse em tom glacial

- Minha o que? – ele perguntou secamente

- Sua filha. O bebê que você deixou na minha barriga quando mentiu pra mim naquela noite em que estivemos juntos pela última vez. – Lucius teve um sobressalto. Estava completamente perplexo e pela primeira vez desde que se entendia por gente, ficou sem palavras. – Se estiver interessado, compareça neste endereço (e estendeu um papel) na data marcada. Ela ficará feliz em vê-lo, ao contrário de certas pessoas. – terminou de falar e aparatou

-- FIM DO FLASHBACK –

Tornando a pensar claramente de novo, ajeitou-se na cadeira e voltou a encarar a parede. A culpa ainda imersa em seu peito era uma dor latente, mas não era a culpa de ter abandonado amante e filha, era a culpa de ter matado a própria filha no dia seguinte. Ele não podia deixar que uma pessoa como ela atrapalhasse todos os seus planos, ele passaria por cima de qualquer pessoa se essa atrapalhasse seu caminho, afinal ele era um Malfoy e ele estava pregado ao destino dele.


End file.
